Unfinished
by ttalgibit
Summary: 'Jika kamu memang harus pergi maka aku akan melepaskanmu, meskipun hatiku hancur, aku bisa— karena aku mencintaimu.' (*) EXO, AU, Yaoi, One-shot.


**Unfinished**

Pairing(s): Various, but mostly Baekhan.

Genre: Romance.

A/N: Hello~ Lagi-lagi aku bikin FF gaje .-. maaf kalo ceritanya pasaran ataupun plotnya berantakan, aku asal nulis sambil denger lagu soalnya ._.v Oh ya aku juga diem-diem Baekhan-shipper maaf buat yang anti TuT huehehe(?) soalnya aku suka Baekhyun dipairingin sama siapa aja, bahkan sama aku sendiri /ditimpuk/ Please enjoy and mind to RnR? :) *bows*

* * *

.

-If you have to leave then I will let you go, even if my heart breaks, I can— because I love you-

.

.

.

Luhan terbangun dengan kepala berdenyut, mendapati dirinya terbaring di tempat asing. Luhan mengamati sekelilingnya, tidak terlalu asing sesungguhnya, kenyataannya tempat itu adalah tempat tidur yang sama dimana ia tidur dan bangun setiap harinya, di apartemennya sendiri. Luhan mencuri pandang ke arah sebelahnya, _kosong_, tentu saja. Ia menjulurkan tangannya menyusuri tempat tidurnya sendiri, merasakan tekstur di ujung jari-jarinya. Luhan memejamkan matanya, menghirup aromanya, _masih sama_, tapi mengapa rasanya jauh lebih luas? Luhan menghela nafas.

_Mulai sekarang, segalanya tidak akan pernah sama._

Luhan mencoba menapakkan kakinya di lantai, seketika kepalanya terasa ringan, lalu memeriksa handphonenya, tergeletak di lantai tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya, tidak ada pesan masuk, tidak ada panggilan yang tidak terjawab. Luhan memeriksa kalender dan jamnya, sudah berapa hari dia mengurung diri di kamarnya? Sehari? Dua hari?

Luhan sendiri sudah tidak ingat.

Luhan berjalan ke arah kamar mandinya dengan hati-hati, menghindari tumpukan kaleng dan botol minuman keras, lalu perlahan membuka pintu. Luhan melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, menatap sepasang mata yang menatap balik ke arahnya.

Sepasang mata itu tampak lelah, terdapat bekas airmata disana-sini. Luhan tersenyum pahit, mengasihani sepasang mata yang merupakan bayangan matanya sendiri di cermin. Luhan bahkan dapat melihat kekecewaan dimatanya sendiri.

Luhan mengarahkan tinjunya ke arah cermin di hadapannya, rasa sakit menjalar ke otaknya. Luhan tidak yakin apakah ia tertawa setelahnya, karena bayangannya di cermin seolah menertawakannya—

_Lihatlah Luhan, betapa lemahnya dirimu, memecahkan cermin kamu pun tidak mampu, menyedihkan sekali bukan?_

Dengan nafas memburu Luhan mencuci wajahnya, mencoba menenangkan pikiran, merasakan dinginnya air yang mengalir. Luhan menatap kembali ke arah cermin, tidak ada perubahan berarti, dia tetap terlihat, _yah tidak bernyawa_.

Luhan mendapati adanya perbedaan pada peralatan mandinya, lagi-lagi terasa asing, hanya ada satu sikat gigi, sikat giginya sendiri. Sikat giginya terlihat kesepian, sama halnya dengan Luhan. Luhan menggenggam sikat giginya dengan ragu. Tangannya masih berkedut, sementara sebelah tangannya menyusuri bibirnya sendiri.

_Setelah menenggak sekian banyak minuman keras mengapa ciumannya masih terasa?_

Luhan memejamkan matanya erat-erat, berusaha untuk tidak melihat bayangan menyedihkan di cermin ataupun mengingat _dia_ lalu mulai menyikat giginya dengan tangan gemetar.

Luhan melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi, membuka lemari pakaiannya, menghitung celah-celah kosong, banyak yang hilang dari lemarinya, tapi semuanya bukan miliknya.

_Dia sudah benar-benar pergi._

Luhan mengamati sekitarnya, satu-satunya jejak yang _dia _tinggalkan hanyalah beberapa bingkai foto. Luhan mengamati lagi foto-foto yang sekarang ada di genggamannya, di dalam foto-foto itu segalanya terlihat sama— mereka berdua tertawa bersama. Luhan lagi-lagi hanya bisa tersenyum pahit lalu melemparkan foto-foto mereka ke laci lemarinya, ke sudut terdalam.

Luhan memandangi apartemennya sekali lagi— sebelum mengunci pintunya.

.

Luhan berjalan di jalanan yang sepi dan gelap, hari masih sangat pagi. Luhan tidak punya tujuan, membiarkan kakinya berjalan kemana pun ia ingin melangkah. Luhan tertawa, menyadari dirinya berjalan seperti lingkaran, terus menerus, selalu di jalanan yang sama, jalanan yang familiar, karena jalanan tersebut pernah mereka berdua lewati bersama. Tanpa sadar airmata Luhan menetes—

_Apakah hatinya juga sesepi dan segelap jalanan yang ia lewati?_

Seakan mengerti perasaan Luhan hujan tiba-tiba turun, menyembunyikan airmata Luhan yang sekarang tidak dapat dibedakan dari air hujan. Luhan menghiraukan rasa dingin dan tubuhnya yang basah kuyup.

Langkah kaki Luhan berhenti di sebuah café. Luhan menghela nafas,

_Dari sekian banyak tempat mengapa kakinya membawanya ke café ini?_

Mengapa harus café tempat mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama? Luhan membuka pintu café perlahan—

—Ting! Ting!

Bel café berbunyi menandakan kedatangan pelanggan, Xiumin yang tadinya sedang sibuk membersihkan meja segera membungkuk mengucapkan salam, "selamat datang di EXO Café, maaf kami belum buka, tapi silahkan duduk dulu sambil menunggu hujan reda."

"Tidak bisakah hyung memberikan aku pelayanan khusus?" suara Luhan terdengar serak.

Xiumin terlihat terkejut, "ah, Luhan?" lalu melirik ke arah pintu masuk, mencari-cari seseorang.

"Hyung mencari siapa sih?"

"Ah, tidak, aku tidak menyangka kamu yang datang subuh-subuh begini, sudah beberapa hari ini kamu tidak mampir kesini, lagipula kan kalian biasanya datang berdua—"

DEG— Jantung Luhan rasanya berhenti.

"—dimana Baekhyun? Dia tidak datang bersamamu?"

Luhan dapat membayangkan dengan jelas hatinya mulai retak, suara retakannya bahkan terdengar sangat nyata.

_Byun Baekhyun, mengapa hanya dengan mendengar namanya saja hati Luhan rasanya hancur?_

Luhan tidak menjawab, berusaha menggerakkan otot-otot di wajahnya yang terasa ribuan kali lebih kaku dari biasanya. Setidaknya Luhan berhasil membentuk senyum kecil lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Duduklah, biar aku bawakan minuman hangat," Xiumin tersenyum sembari menarik sebuah kursi untuk diduduki Luhan, "apa yang kamu inginkan? Seperti biasa?"

Luhan terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan mantap, "aku ingin hyung memukulku, sekali saja juga tidak apa-apa."

Xiumin terlihat terkejut tapi tidak berkata apa-apa—

—BUGH.

Xiumin memukul Luhan, tepat di wajah. Tidak terlalu keras sebenarnya, tapi tetap saja pukulan ringan dari Xiumin terasa sakit, dia kan belajar taekwondo. Luhan hanya bisa meringis.

"Jadi mau pesan minuman apa?" Xiumin bertanya lagi, sebenarnya Xiumin sudah tahu jawabannya, Luhan selalu memesan ice americano, tanpa gula—

"Cokelat hangat, aku ingin minuman yang sama seperti yang Baekhyun selalu minum."

Xiumin mengangkat sebelah alisnya_, _setahunya, Luhan tidak minum yang manis-manis_._

_Apa tadi Xiumin memukulnya terlalu keras ya? Seharusnya tadi Xiumin tidak memukul wajahnya._

"Oke," Xiumin bergegas ke arah dapur, memberitahukan Kyungsoo pesanan Luhan, "Cokelat hangat, super manis."

"Oh, siapa yang datang? Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo segera membuatkan pesanan.

"Bukan, Luhan, sendirian."

Kyungsoo menatap Xiumin dengan mata bulatnya O_O mengerikan sebenarnya, karena tangan Kyungsoo tetap bekerja, tidak berhenti membuat pesanan.

Xiumin tahu Kyungsoo juga berpikiran sama dengannya.

.

Xiumin membawakan pesanan Luhan mendapati Luhan sedang duduk di kursinya, memandang meja café, seakan-akan meja tersebut adalah benda paling menarik di dunia.

"Ini pesananmu," Xiumin meletakkan secangkir cokelat hangat di depan Luhan.

"Terimakasih hyung."

"Jadi sebenarnya ada apa?"

Luhan menatap Xiumin, "ceritanya panjang—"

"Jangan khawatir, ada banyak waktu kok, aku yakin tidak banyak pengunjung hari ini, kebanyakan orang _normal_ yang lebih memilih tidur di tempat tidurnya yang hangat daripada keluar untuk menghabiskan waktunya di sebuah café dan terlihat seperti zombie yang baru bangkit dari kubur." Xiumin menyela.

"Hyung, apa ada orang lain selain aku yang pernah mengatakan kamu terlalu berlebihan? Pernah tidak?"

"Itu kan hanya ungkapan," Xiumin membela diri, "dan jangan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan."

Luhan berpikir sejenak, cepat atau lambat, orang lain pasti akan tahu. Apa salahnya memberitahu Xiumin? _Dan mungkin juga Kyungsoo, jika dia 'tidak sengaja' menguping_, "aku peringatkan, kalau hyung menyela, aku akan berhenti."

Xiumin mengangguk.

Luhan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam_— ini benar-benar akan menjadi cerita yang panjang._

.

.

.

Luhan suka menghitung, baik secara sadar ataupun tidak, seperti berapa kali jumlah detak jantungnya dalam satu menit, berapa kali ia bernafas dalam satu menit, berapa langkah yang dia butuhkan untuk mencapai universitasnya, atau berapa gol yang harus dia cetak dalam setiap permainan sepakbola.

Luhan tidak pernah menyangka segalanya akan berubah saat ia bertemu Baekhyun. Baekhyun membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, bahkan sulit bernafas. Baekhyun membuat Luhan berhenti menghitung.

Tidak sulit bagi Luhan untuk bertemu Baekhyun karena mereka satu universitas, yang menjadi perbedaan hanya perbedaan jurusan. Luhan jurusan kedokteran dan Baekhyun jurusan seni, tidak ada alasan bagi mereka untuk saling berhubungan. Tapi Luhan ingat dengan jelas, pertama kalinya mereka berbicara.

Luhan sedang berada di perpustakaan, mencari referensi untuk menyelesaikan tugas dosen yang menurutnya sangat tidak '_berperikemahasiswaan_'. Setelah dirasa cukup Luhan bergegas menuju ke arah penjaga perpustakaan, hendak meminjam buku. Mudah ditebak, tentu saja penjaga perpustakaannya adalah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sedang asyik dengan headphone-nya, menggumamkan sesuatu— _lirik lagu_. Luhan tahu lagu itu, _SNSD – Gee_.

Luhan berdeham lalu meletakkan buku yang ingin dipinjamnya di atas meja lengkap dengan kartu anggota perpustakaannya. Baekhyun meliriknya, tersenyum, lalu mulai melaksanakan tugasnya. Luhan merasa Baekhyun cukup familiar, Luhan mengamati mata Baekhyun, melihat bagaimana bulu matanya menyapu wajahnya setiap kali ia berkedip, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke jari-jari Baekhyun, Luhan tidak pernah melihat jari secantik jari Baekhyun.

.

Setelah meminjam buku dari perpustakaan, Luhan memutuskan membaca bukunya di taman tidak jauh dari apartemennya. Luhan duduk di sebuah bangku taman dan mulai membaca, Luhan membaca cukup lama hingga akhirnya konsentrasinya buyar ketika seseorang memutuskan duduk disampingnya— sedikit terlalu dekat.

Luhan menoleh, menatap Baekhyun, penjaga perpustakaan yang tadi. Baekhyun tersenyum, memperlihatkan eye smile andalannya.

Luhan tidak kembali membaca bukunya, sebaliknya ia mengamati keadaan sekitarnya, sakura sedang mekar dengan indahnya, dan di sekitarnya Luhan mendapati banyak pasangan sedang bermesraan.

Oke, bisa dibilang Luhan mulai merasa tidak nyaman, lalu diam-diam melirik Baekhyun, ingin memastikan apakah Baekhyun juga merasa tidak nyaman. Baekhyun juga sedang menatap Luhan.

"Sepertinya kamu mendapat pesanku," Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Apa?" Luhan bertanya, tidak mengerti.

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu mengambil buku yang sedang Luhan baca, membuka halamannya, lalu mengambil sebuah kertas yang ternyata berisi pesan.

Hai, apa kau tertarik untuk kencan denganku?

Aku tunggu di taman dekat universitas sore ini ;)

-BBH

Luhan mengernyitkan matanya saat membaca pesan itu, kapan Baekhyun menulis pesan itu? Luhan tidak melihatnya, pasti saat dia sedang mengamati Baekhyun tadi. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak tahu soal pesan itu, dan soal tawaranmu, maaf tapi aku menolak."

"Lalu kenapa kamu ada di sini? Asal tahu saja ya, aku selalu kesini setiap sore tapi tidak pernah melihatmu."

"Hanya kebetulan."

"Kebetulan yah? Kau yakin tidak mau kencan denganku?" Baekhyun menggunakan Puppy eyes-nya untuk menatap Luhan.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak mengenalmu."

"Oh, kita bisa berkenalan, bagaimana kalau kita ngobrol sambil minum?"

Luhan berpikir sejenak, tidak ada salahnya menerima tawaran Baekhyun, "Baiklah."

Baekhyun terlihat senang, dia langsung menarik tangan Luhan, dan berjalan sambil melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil. Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Luhan. Biasanya Luhan tidak suka terlibat kontak fisik dengan orang lain, apalagi orang yang baru dikenal— yang bahkan namanya saja Luhan tidak tahu, tapi entah mengapa Luhan merasa nyaman.

.

Luhan mendapati dirinya duduk di sebuah café tidak jauh dari apartemennya— EXO café. Ini pertama kalinya Luhan datang ke café itu. Suasana café sangat nyaman, seperti di rumah, tidak terlalu sepi dan juga tidak terlalu ramai. Luhan jadi merindukan rumahnya di Beijing.

Baekhyun mengenalkan Luhan pada Xiumin, Kyungsoo, dan Chen. Chen dan Kyungsoo bekerja di EXO café sedangkan Xiumin adalah pemiliknya. Baekhyun sudah menjadi pelanggan tetap sejak EXO café baru dibuka, sehingga bisa dibilang cukup akrab dengan mereka.

"Kamu ingin pesan apa?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Luhan.

"Ice Americano, tanpa gula."

Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum pada Xiumin lalu memberitahu Xiumin pesanannya, "Ice Americano tanpa gula untuknya dan untukku, seperti biasa, cokelat panas super manis."

Xiumin mengangguk lalu berjalan ke arah dapur, tidak lama kemudian kembali membawa pesanan.

Luhan menyicipi Americano-nya, lumayan juga, lain kali Luhan akan kembali kesini—

"Apa kamu percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama?" Baekhyun bertanya tiba-tiba.

Luhan hampir saja tersedak, "tidak, aku tidak percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama, menurutku itu hanya rasa tertarik."

"Bagaimana kalau aku berkata bahwa aku jatuh cinta padamu pada pandangan pertama?"

Kali ini Luhan benar-benar tersedak.

_Ada yang tidak beres dengan laki-laki di depannya._

"Kupikir kau harus mencoba memeriksakan kondisi kejiwaanmu."

"Terimakasih atas perhatiannya, sepertinya kamu mulai suka padaku."

"Itu tidak benar. "

"Ah, benarkah?"

Luhan menghela nafas, _sabarlah Luhan_, lalu berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Jadi siapa namamu?"

"Apalah artinya sebuah nama? Mawar pun apabila disebut dengan nama lain akan tetap menebarkan harum selayaknya bunga mawar."

"Kamu tidak sedang mengutip "Romeo and Juliet" karya Shakespeare kan?"

"Ternyata kamu tahu Shakespeare!" Baekhyun terlihat antusias lalu melirik tumpukan buku yang dipinjam Luhan dari perpustakaan, "kupikir kamu hanya baca buku yang berat."

"Tentu saja aku tahu, itu kan klasik."

"Baiklah, lalu bagaimana dengan P&P? apa kamu tahu?"

_P&P_? Satu-satunya yang melintas di pikiran Luhan hanyalah— yah, _majalah dewasa_ _Playboy and Penthouse_.

"Tentu saja aku tahu."

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun terlihat tidak yakin, "Menurutmu bagaimana dengan tokoh Esmeralda?"

"Dia cukup menarik." Luhan berdeham, berbicara dengan nada meyakinkan.

"Sayangnya di Pride and Prejudice tidak ada tokoh bernama Esmeralda," Baekhyun menahan tawanya.

"Pantas saja, Esmeralda kan tokoh yang ada di telenovela!" wajah Luhan memerah karena malu dan menahan marah, "kamu mengerjaiku!"

"Aha, ternyata kamu juga menonton telenovela!" Tawa Baekhyun makin keras.

Luhan berusaha keras untuk tidak memukulkan kepalanya sendiri ke meja di hadapannya.

"Maaf, aku hanya bercanda, namaku Byun Baekhyun, jurusan seni." Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Xi Luhan jurusan—"

"Kedokteran, aku tahu," Baekhyun memotong.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu?"

"Kita kan sering bertanding sepak bola, yang benar saja, masa kamu tidak ingat wajahku?"

"Maaf, aku selalu serius jika sedang bertanding."

"Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kamu mau kencan denganku Sabtu ini," Baekhyun menyeringai.

Luhan terlihat sedang berpikir keras.

_Apa salahnya kencan dengannya? Kencan bukan berarti mereka berpacaran, lagipula mungkin saja Baekhyun akan bosan dengannya._

Luhan menghabiskan minumannya.

"Baiklah kalau kamu memaksa, jemput saja aku, sekarang aku mau pulang dulu," Luhan bangkit dari kursinya.

Baekhyun berusaha memanggilnya, "Luhan—"

"Kau yang bayar minumannya, kan kamu yang ngajak." Luhan memotong.

Baekhyun melihat Luhan yang menjauh, "yah, padahal aku kan mau tanya alamatmu."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu melanjutkan minumnya.

.

Luhan memakai jeans dan kaos lengkap dengan jaketnya. Simple dan nyaman.

Yang tidak Luhan perkirakan adalah Baekhyun datang dengan memakai kaos biru metalik yang bling-bling di bawah sinar lampu lengkap dengan jaket kulit berwarna putih, celana jeans hitam melekat yang ketat menunjukkan bentuk bokong dan pinggul Baekhyun—

Baekhyun menata rambutnya serta memakai eyeliner membuatnya terlihat— menawan.

Luhan terbengong di pintu apartemennya.

"Hai," Baekhyun menunjukkan senyumnya.

"Ha-hai," Luhan membalas, "kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu?"

"Bukankah kita akan berkencan?" Baekhyun tertawa, "ayolah, jangan bilang kamu mau membatalkannya, aku bahkan sudah repot-repot mencari alamatmu."

"Ah, benar juga, bagaimana kau bisa tahu alamatku?"

"Seorang penjaga perpustakaan mempunyai caranya sendiri."

"Kau mendapatkannya dari data keanggotaan perpustakaan?" Luhan menatapnya tak percaya, "wah, penyalahgunaan kekuasaan."

"Tidak ada yang tahu kalau kau tidak bilang, jadi kapan kita berangkat?" Baekyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya— membuat jantung Luhan berdebar keras.

.

Luhan tidak pernah berkencan sebelumnya, tapi bayangan Luhan saat kencan adalah pasangan yang bergandengan tangan sambil menonton film romantis yang— maaf, norak— lalu berpelukan atau berciuman, Ew—

Luhan tidak tertarik dengan kencan-kencan semacam itu, bisa saja Baekhyun mengajaknya menonton film semacam itu kan?

Lagi-lagi Luhan tidak menyangka Baekhyun akan mengajaknya ke salah satu tempat clubbing terkenal di Seoul.

"Kupikir kau akan mengajakku berkencan."

"Oh, jadi kau lebih suka kita duduk di bioskop sambil menonton film romantis sambil bermesraan begitu?"

"Tidak," Luhan tersenyum.

Baekhyun tidak seburuk yang dia kira.

.

Luhan menghabiskan malam itu dengan menari dengan Baekhyun. Luhan tidak menyangka Baekhyun adalah penari yang hebat, gerakannya halus tapi hentakannya tepat dan mantap, dan Ya Tuhan— keringat yang mengucur membuatnya terlihat seksi. Luhan benar-benar menikmati menari dengan Baekhyun.

Mereka memutuskan beristirahat di bar lalu memesan minuman.

Baekhyun juga minum alkohol rupanya, dan dia cukup hebat dalam hal itu. Dia bahkan tidak mabuk di gelas kelimanya.

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu?" Baekhyun menatap Luhan, wajahnya terkena sinar lampu— membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik.

"Kau cukup hebat,"

"Maksudku apakah kencan kita akan berlanjut? Apa kamu mau jadi pacarku?" Wajah Baekhyun tersipu sekarang.

Tidak ada alasan bagi Luhan untuk menolak Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyukainya, seleranya bagus, cukup humoris, mereka sama-sama suka sepak bola, dia menarik— Baekhyun juga mampu membuat jantung Luhan berdebar kencang.

"Baiklah," Luhan tersenyum.

.

Baekhyun mengantarnya pulang malam itu. Mereka bahkan sudah bertukar nomor ponsel.

"Kencannya luar biasa, terimakasih," Luhan tersenyum.

Baekhyun tertawa, "aku tahu kau akan menyukainya."

Hal selanjutnya adalah bibir Baekhyun menyapu lembut bibir Luhan.

"Aku mencintaimu, dan selamat malam," Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya lalu berjalan pulang.

Luhan memegangi bibirnya—

Baekhyun terasa seperti mint dan strawberry.

Jantung Luhan yang berdetak kencang membuatnya terjaga malam itu.

.

Sudah beberapa minggu Luhan dan Baekhyun berpacaran, segalanya sangat menyenangkan menurut Luhan.

Mereka memiliki selera film yang sama, film action.

Baekhyun dan Luhan memiliki selera musik yang tidak jauh berbeda. Dan mereka sama-sama suka bernyanyi— Luhan sangat menyukai suara Baekhyun yang serak dan khas saat menyanyikan nada tinggi.

Baekhyun ternyata 2 tahun lebih muda darinya.

Baekhyun suka strawberry, jus dan makanan manis.

Baekhyun tidak bisa diam, dia sering berjalan mondar-mandir ataupun memainkan alat tulisnya.

Baekhyun suka novel romantis dan beberapa komik.

Baekhyun suka binatang, terutama anjing.

Baekhyun bermain piano— dan jarinya-jarinya terlihat jauh lebih indah saat menari di atas tuts piano.

Baekhyun belajar hapkido.

Baekhyun bekerja sebagai sukarelawan di hari libur.

Baekhyun pernah ingin menjadi pemain sepak bola— sama sepertinya.

Baekhyun terlihat percaya diri dan apa adanya namun sebenarnya sensitif.

Baekhyun cukup populer di universitasnya.

Baekhyun suka bercermin— tidak ada yang tahu.

Baekhyun suka rasa mint pada pasta giginya.

Baekhyun jarang ber-selca, namun diam-diam suka ber-selca— Luhan bahkan mengajarinya beberapa pose untuk ber-selca.

Baekhyun sering memainkan bibirnya.

Baekhyun tidak makan dengan sedikit— hanya saja dia cukup hebat dalam menjaga berat tubuhnya.

Baekhyun sering menggerutu tapi sebenarnya tahan banting.

Baekhyun terkadang sedikit menyimpang dari pembicaraan, tapi Luhan mendapati hal tersebut menarik.

Baekhyun tidak tahan dingin dan mudah terkena flu, sama seperti Luhan.

Baekhyun suka menirukan suara orang lain— terkadang berhasil dengan baik.

Baekhyun belajar dengan cepat— Baekhyun bahkan bisa membalas perkataan Luhan dalam bahasa mandarin.

_Baekhyun, Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun—_

Pikiran Luhan dipenuhi oleh Baekhyun.

Bagaimana mata Baekhyun bercahaya ketika meminum jus kesukaannya.

Bagaimana Baekhyun menyanyikan dan menarikan SNSD-Gee dengan gayanya.

Bagaimana tawa Baekhyun terdengar renyah di telinga Luhan.

Bagaimana jari-jari mereka menyatu dengan sempurna saat mereka bergandengan tangan.

Bagaimana Baekhyun menciumnya dengan lembut.

Bagaimana Baekhyun membisikkan 'aku mencintaimu'.

Bagaimana Baekhyun membuat hatinya seakan-akan mau meledak.

Bagaimana Baekhyun membuat Luhan merasa terbakar, sulit bernafas, dan sulit berkata-kata.

Bagaimana Baekhyun membuat Luhan tertawa dan bersorak diam-diam.

Bayangkan saja segala hal romantis yang Luhan selalu anggap norak dan murahan— membuatnya mengingat Baekhyun.

Bagaimana Luhan tahu dengan pasti,

Luhan jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun.

.

Baekhyun membawa Luhan ke taman tempat mereka bertemu dulu, bunga sakura masih bermekaran.

"Luhan-ge selamat ulang tahun!" Baekhyun tersenyum sambil membawa sebuah kue.

Luhan terkikik, "terimakasih, Baekhyun-ah."

"Tiup lilinnya!"

Luhan membuat permohonan lalu meniup lilinnya, tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

"Apa permohonanmu?"

"Rahasia." Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya, "mehrong—"

Baekhyun menempelkan kue tersebut ke wajah Luhan—

"Byun Baekhyun!" seru Luhan dengan wajah belepotan krim.

Baekhyun tertawa lalu menjulurkan lidahnya, "mehrong!"

.

Sudah lebih dari sebulan mereka berpacaran, Luhan tidak lagi menghabiskan waktunya clubbing bersama Baekhyun. Terkadang mereka bersama-sama pergi ke EXO café.

Luhan lebih suka bermalas-malasan di apartemennya bersama Baekhyun, bahkan beberapa barang Baekhyun ada di apartemennya. Apartemen Luhan adalah rumah kedua bagi Baekhyun. Bagi Luhan?

_Dimana saja asal bersama Baekhyun tidak masalah untuknya._

"Luhan-ge, aku mencintaimu," Baekhyun bermain dengan rambut Luhan yang tengah membaca buku.

"Aku tahu," Luhan menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dengan buku.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum.

.

"Luhan-ge? Sudah lama kita tidak pergi berdua," Baekhyun menunjukkan puppy eyes-nya.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun-ah, tapi aku sedang sibuk," Luhan memijat kedua pelipisnya.

"Oh, aku mengerti."

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum.

.

Luhan keluar dari sebuah bakery dengan senang, kedua tangannya membawa sebuah kotak. Luhan berjalan ke sebuah florist dan membeli sebuah buket bunga lilac ungu. Luhan sudah tidak sabar untuk memberi Baekhyun kejutan.

Langkah kaki Luhan terhenti ketika Luhan melihat sosok yang tidak asing di jendela sebuah café—

_Baekhyun-ah—_

Senyum Luhan memudar ketika melihat Baekhyun tidak sendiri, Luhan melihat Chanyeol— salah seorang sahabat Baekhyun memegang tangan Baekhyun lalu memeluknya.

Buket bunga di tangan Luhan terjatuh—

Luhan berlari meninggalkan bunga lilac ungu yang terinjak-injak— terbaring tak berdaya di trotoar.

_Lilac ungu— lambang perasaan dan emosi cinta pertama._

.

Baekhyun datang ke apartemen Luhan pada malam hari, Luhan membelakangi Baekhyun, berpura-pura tidur. Ada banyak alasan kenapa Luhan tidak ingin melihat wajah Baekhyun.

_Kenapa Baekhyun bersama Chanyeol? Kenapa mereka berpelukan? Kenapa—?_

_Kenapa harus di hari ulang tahun Baekhyun?_

Luhan bertanya-tanya, _apakah hari yang dia takutkan telah tiba? Apakah Baekhyun akhirnya bosan dengannya? Apakah Baekhyun mencintai orang lain sekarang?_

_Apakah Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol?_

Luhan berhenti bertanya-tanya ketika merasakan jari-jari Baekhyun menyentuh punggungnya—

_Padahal kita sedekat ini— tapi kenapa jarak diantara kita terasa sangat jauh?_

Luhan menutup matanya, membiarkan dirinya perlahan-lahan terlelap.

.

Luhan terbangun ketika ia mendengar suara tangis—

"Baekhyun-ah?" Luhan mengusap kedua matanya.

Baekhyun sedang membereskan barang-barangnya, "Luhan-ge—"

"Kenapa kamu mengemasi barang-barangmu?" Luhan menatapnya dengan pandangan terluka.

"A-aku," Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, air mata mengalir di kedua matanya, "aku ingin kita putus."

"Kenapa—?" Kata-kata Luhan terputus.

"Aku lelah," Baekhyun terisak, "selalu saja aku yang menempel pada Luhan-ge, apa pernah Luhan-ge mengajakku kencan? Apa pernah Luhan-ge mengatakan 'aku cinta padamu'? Apa pernah Luhan-ge menciumku? Barang sekali saja—"

Luhan membeku, _Baekhyun benar, Luhan memang tidak pernah melakukan itu semua._

"Apa Luhan-ge ingat kemarin hari apa? Kemarin adalah hari ulang tahunku! Luhan-ge bahkan tidak mengucapkan selamat!"

_Tentu saja Luhan ingat, bagaimana ia bisa lupa?_

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu," Baekhyun menatap Luhan, "apakah Luhan-ge mencintaiku."

Luhan tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, Luhan menghapus airmata Baekhyun lalu menciumnya.

Baekhyun terkejut lalu mendorong Luhan, "cukup."

"Baekhyun—"

"Aku tahu," Baekhyun memotong, "Luhan-ge tidak perlu menciumku jika merasa bersalah, akulah yang seenaknya menjadikan Luhan-ge sebagai pacarku tanpa mempedulikan perasaan Luhan-ge."

_Kau salah Baekhyun._

"ironis sekali bukan? Pertama kalinya Luhan-ge menciumku justru menjadi ciuman perpisahan kita."

Baekhyun menghapus airmatanya— lalu berjalan kearah pintu apartemen Luhan dengan tas ranselnya, "maafkan aku dan terimakasih untuk segalanya, Luhan-ge, aku mencintaimu."

Baekhyun menutup pintunya— meninggalkan Luhan sendirian.

Luhan melakukan kesalahan besar dengan membiarkan Baekhyun pergi—

Hingga akhirnya strawberry cake di kulkas tidak pernah tersentuh.

.

.

.

Luhan mengakhiri ceritanya— membuat Kyungsoo menangis dengan racauannya, 'aku tidak menangis, aku hanya mengupas bawang merah,'

_Lucu sekali, ini kan café, buat apa mengupas bawang merah?_

Xiumin memeluk Jongdae, sang kasir yang baru saja datang sambil berteriak "Aku mencintaimu, Jongdae, jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Luhan kembali menenggak minumannya yang sudah dingin—

_Manis, rasanya nikmat tapi juga menyakitkan._

Luhan pikir dengan meminum minuman yang sama dia bisa mengerti perasaan Baekhyun.

Tapi rasanya percuma— _semua sudah terlambat._

Nomor ponsel Baekhyun yang Luhan hafal dengan baik tidak bisa dihubungi— Baekhyun mengganti nomor ponselnya,

Luhan menggedor pintu rumahnya hanya untuk mendapati kabar dari tetangganya Baekhyun telah pindah dari rumahnya,

Luhan sudah mencoba ke perpustakaan, Baekhyun bahkan berhenti dari penjaga perpustakaan,

Dan terakhir kali Luhan mencoba adalah saat ia teringat pada Chanyeol.

_Oh, benar— Chanyeol._

Luhan menanyakan nomor ponselnya pada beberapa temannya di universitas— karena baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol tidak pernah muncul di hadapan Luhan.

Luhan berjalan ke telepon umum terdekat lalu menghubungi nomor Chanyeol—

"Halo?"

Luhan tahu suara itu, suara serak dan khas—

_Baekhyun?_

"Halo? Maaf tapi Chanyeol meninggalkan ponselnya—"

Luhan menutup telponnya.

_Baekhyun dan Luhan sudah berakhir—_

Air mata mengalir dari mata Luhan,

'_Baekhyun-ah, jika kamu memang harus pergi maka aku akan melepaskanmu, meskipun hatiku hancur, aku bisa— kuharap siapapun pria yang bersamamu sekarang tidak membuatmu menangis— tidak sepertiku yang hanya bisa membuatmu sakit, maafkan aku, tapi aku mencintaimu—_

_Sangat sangat mencintaimu.'_

.

.

.

* * *

**-fin-**

A/N: Asdfghjkl ;A; ini FF terpanjang yang pernah aku ketik, makasih udah baca sampai sini, maaf kalo berantakan atau ada salah-salah, aku ngga baca ulang.

Maaf kalau ending-nya seperti ini aku memang kejam(?) dan aku berencana membuat sequel ada yang tertarik? '-')/

Jangan lupa ninggalin review ya~ sekali lagi kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan :) *bows*


End file.
